pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and ferbs ultimatimate story!
Insert non-formatted text hereIt was minutes before the crack of dawn and Phineas wakes up with a quite loud groan, loud enough to wake up ferb. Phineas got up to walk to the door but he tripped over perry. "Are you kids all right up there?" Linda hollard. "We're fine." Phineas groaned. "Are you sure the neighbors can hear you yet?!" yelled Candace. "Well all of Danville can hear you Candace!" Linda said while sticking some bacon on the skillet. Phineas finally got up and glanced out the window. "Wow ferb that house across the street has been on the market forever!" He said. "Well it makes sence because it's nice looking and pricey." replied Ferb. "Wait!, but look a U-haul truck is pulling up to it!" said Phineas. "Well today is the day we make a new freind." replied Ferb. "yeah" a new freind if they have any kids our age" said Phineas. Then a girl came from the passenger seat holding a medium sized pet kennel. well Phineas wanted to be noticed so he could make this new freind. So he and ferb went to the backyard to start planning for their epic invention. Then Linda came out the door and said "Well I have a long boring shift at the antiuqe shop, and Candace your in charge!" "yes!" snaked Cancace while pumping her fist. Then everyone showed up as usual. " Hey Phineas!, whatcha doooin?" Isebella asked. " Well ferb and I are trying to make an awesome invention to get our new neighbor to notice us!" Phineas re plied. "Why?" Buford asked. "Well she looks about our age and we just want to make a new freind" replied Ferb. "Wait a sec" said Phineas with a serious exited face. " FERB I know what we're doing today!" Yelled Phineas. "Why dont we make the childhood paridice!" said Phineas. " And what do you mean by that?!" said Iving egarly with his jaw dropping. " I mean that we can put everything a child would adore right here in our backyard!" Phineas replied. Startling Phineas a voice said "Sounds like you got a plan there kid." The readheaded girl they saw earlier was standing at the fence. " Oh hello!" said Phineas blushing. " Well, how do you expect to make this paridise for kids?" she asked. "Oh they are more creative thean you think!" Bragged Buford. The girl hopped the fence and walked over to shake phineas's hand " Adleah Collin." She informed. "Phineas Flynn." He replied " And this is Ferb, Buford, Iving, Isebella, Baljueet, and the fireside girls." Phineas bumps into candace. "Oh and this is my older sister Candace!" phineas said. " Well thank you for introducing everyone to me!" Adleah said. Your'e welcome phineas said blushing. " Well tubby over here said ya got skills!, and let me see them!" said Adleah rubbing her hands together with a serious look. "Hey im not tubby!!" hollared Buford. "Well gang." said Phineas. "Lets show the girl our skills!" thean 30 mins later. the child paridise was finished! "Ha ha you should see the look on your face!" yelled buford. "I'm, i'm amazed!" whispered Adleah. "OOOOOOH YOURE SOOO BUSTED!" yelled Candace. But hey?................. whispered Candace. but it was loud enough so the gang could hear." Who is this????" Candace asked. "Our new freind Adleah!" Said Adyson with delight. "Hey!, but Adleah" said Ginger. "what??" asked Adleah. "Your accient sounds so weird!" Answered Ginger. :Well guys" Adleah sighed. "I'm German. "Wow" everyone yelled together. "We never had a German freind before!" Cried Phineas. "Okay" said Adleah clearing her troat. "Do you have any pets at all?" asked Phineas. "Of corse I do!" said Adleah smiling. "Pnelope .J Collin the platypus!" Said Adleah proudly. "Hey, Ferb and I got a pet platypus too!" cried Phineas. "And is name is Perry" Said Issabella."Oh thats wonderful, I bet they'll be good freinds!" Said Adleah cheerfully. Ferb was staring at Adleah blushing. Ferb has a crush on Adleah. Category:Articles on Hiatus Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan-Fiction Movie